¿Deseo o Promesa?
by Marii-Se
Summary: -Quisiera tener el poder de hacer cumplir los deseos- Solo deseo poder detener el tiempo y quedarme a tu lado para siempre. 2795/Song-fic


**Me odio a mi misma por no poder terminar mis proyectos ¬¬ en fin me siento mal por no estar activa ultimamente, asíq que vengo con este song-fic (es lo que mejor y más facil se me da). También tengo pensado otros dos, uno 2795 y otro Gokuharu, esperenlo aunque no los quiero emocionar. Padezco del caso de bloqueo de escritor agudo so...bueno ustedes sabrán cuando salga ^^ bueno con este fic, la canción es super hermosa, es uno de los ending de Bleach (la considera super Ichiruki) y quise adaptarla a esta pareja.**

**Canción: Song for...**

**Interprete: ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D**

**KHR jamás **jamás****jamás****jamás****jamás****jamás****jamás****jamás será mio FUCK es de Amano (Y)****

* * *

><p>Los días empiezan igual siempre, con esa vana promesa de que se quedarán todo el tiempo soleados, y aunque a veces no cumplan su palabra y las lágrimas del cielo nos bañen de tristeza, tu sonrisa siempre llena mi vida. Entre risas y charlas creamos algo que no se puede describir con palabras por miedo a definirlo y a limitarlo; algo como aquello tenía que seguir creciendo con el paso de los años.<p>

"_Pero esos años pasaron, quizás, demasiado rápido_" pienso mientras tomo tu mano de camino a casa. La verdad, por dentro me aferro a ella, porque no puedo ni quiero decir adiós. Incluso si es solo por dejarte en tu casa, aunque ojala fuera eso y nada más…

_**Si los deseos se hicieran realidad,**_

_**Haría que las flores se abrieran una vez más.**_

_**Porque justo aquí y ahora**_

_**Siento que incluso puedo sanar tu dolor**_

-Tsu-kun-

Tu mano toca mi cara y preguntas qué pasa, pero como decírtelo sin herirte, sin herirnos. No, eso sería imposible, no después de todo lo que pasamos. Sería imposible que no nos afecte. Me miras con preocupación y con mis ojos te ruego por algo de tiempo, pero ya es hora.

-Ve voy-

Fue todo lo que tuve que decir para que comenzaras a desear jamás haber preguntado.

Irme a Italia nunca fue mi decisión, ni siquiera mi deseo. Pero ahora debía seguir órdenes, había hecho una elección y debía aceptar sus consecuencias. Pronto nos graduaríamos, terminaría mis estudios junto con los chicos y nos iríamos para quien sabe cuando volver, pasarían años antes de eso.

-Está bien, Tsu-kun- no ocultas tu sonrisa… ni tampoco tus lágrimas. Yo tampoco puedo evitarlo y te abrazo con fuerza rezando por jamás soltarte.

_**Enfermo de beber tanta oscuridad **_

_**Que ya ni siquiera puedo ver el suelo que está bajo mis pies**_

Dicen que decir la verdad te quita un peso de encima, pero a veces te pone uno aún mayor.

Con los preparativos para el viaje, la graduación y los exámenes, apenas y podía verte. Nunca en la vida me sentí tan bendecido como cuando decidí estudiar arte contigo, incluso si era una materia aburrida y se me daba muy mal. Pero solos tú y yo. También recuerdo que bendije el sistema educacional que cerro los cupos antes de que mis compañeros pudieran anotarse; no es por ser cruel, solo quería estar contigo, solo contigo.

-¿Terminaste, Tsu-kun?-

-Ah, sí- pero como siempre solo son una líneas sin sentido, aunque tu decías que el arte no tiene que tenerlo, que simplemente expresa sentimientos.

-Entonces tú tienes los más bellos sentimientos por como pintas, Kyoko-

Te ríes y yo me siento algo avergonzado por lo que dije, más era cierto. Tu paisaje del parque a donde habíamos ido de excursión era perfecto. Cada detalle era preciso y aún así lucía un poco diferente al original. Cuando veía lo que pintabas, sentía que miraba el mundo a través de tus ojos.

-¿Sabes? El arte es sincero- comentas de repente con la mirada fija en tu cuaderno- Pienso que lo que no puedes decir con tu voz puedes decirlo sin necesidad de hablar-

Me miras en busca de aprobación y claro que te la doy, aunque no sé si te entendí completamente. Te vuelves a reír y recuestas tu cabeza en mi hombro y paso mi mano hasta tu hombro.

-Quisiera tener el poder para hacer cumplir los deseos- dices

-O para detener el tiempo-

Pero no lo tenía, jamás lo tendría.

Maldita sea. ¿Por qué era tan injusto todo esto? Cuando por fin estamos todos juntos, disfrutando la paz por la que luchamos y ¿todo se vendrá abajo así como así? No quiero eso.

_**Las cadenas de tristeza y arrepentimiento**_

_**Solo convierten mi vida en una lucha constante**_

-Ahhh-

-¡Décimo!-

-¡Tsuna!-

Oigo a mis amigos llamarme y se acercan a donde estoy tirado. Siento el dolor en mi espalda y el moretón en la frente

-Injusto, ¿dices?- la arrogancia de Reborn se refleja en su voz mientras me habla dándome la espalda- Tal vez. Pero ¿sabes qué? Tú fuiste el que escogió esto, Dame-Tsuna. Así que deja de quejarte-

-Pero…Ahh- otro golpe.

-¡Reborn-san esto no es necesario!-

-Sí, podemos resolverlo de otra forma-

-Deja de retractarte de todo y actúa como hombre. Pensé que habías aprendido algo de las batallas que tuviste y eso era dejar algunas cosas atrás-

No respondo, simplemente bajo la cabeza apenado. Por supuesto que ya no había marcha atrás. Reborn tenía toda la razón en pegarme, estaba comportándome como un niño malcriado, pensando solo en lo que quiero. Pero aún sabiendo que nada cambiará, quería intentarlo, necesitaba intentarlo para decirme a mí mismo que al menos había luchado por no alejarme de ella.

-Se que lo que dejas es lo más importante- eso me saca de mi mente al instante- Sin embargo ten un poco de confianza. No creo que seas tan fácil de olvidar. Trata de hacer valer este tiempo-

Y sin más te vas caminando tranquilamente. Sonrió. Si eres un maestro tirano, pero no dejas de ser una guía y un amigo.

Me levanto con dificultad, le pido perdón a mis amigos por preocuparlo, pero ya estoy bien.

-¿A dónde vas, Tsuna?-

-A hacer lo que mi tutor me dijo-

Ambos me sonríen, y me desean lo mejor. Y voy a hacer lo mejor, tengo que aprovechar, Kyoko, voy disfrutar cada minuto contigo. Hasta el último segundo no te dejare.

**Continuará...**


End file.
